


bittersweet (hiatus)

by saltyblossom



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Awkward Tension, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Female Character of Color, First Time, Interracial Relationship, POV Character of Color, Series, Sexual Tension, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 02:46:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10607688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltyblossom/pseuds/saltyblossom
Summary: "You're not going to become an Avenger. I don't give a damn about what you think, because I'm going this for your own safety."Despite her powers and abilities, her father gave her that piece of advice and nothing else. She was told to keep quiet and stay out of the way, occasionally helping with S.H.I.E.L.D. tech but nothing more. Her father says she's too dangerous, the team isn't ready for someone of her caliber.Funny thing is when the world is ending, you need all the help you can get.





	1. Chapter 1

"For the last time Nia, I'm saying no!"

 

It took everything for the young woman not to blow up right then and there, her fingers curling into tight fists until her nails made little marks on her palms. Everyday she'd go in, begging her father to just watch her, to see that she had controlled her ability and was ready to help. Everyday he'd look at her with one beady eye, shake his head, and dismiss her. Sometimes she wondered how he of all people could be a father with the amount of stubbornness that weaved through his veins.

 

"Dad, just let me show you. I can control it, just...just stop and listen to me for a second!" A look of hurt spread across her face as he was already leaving her side towards the door, jaw clenched and muscles tense. "Why do you always assume that I'm some type of failure, huh? It's like you don't even care about me, and I'm your daughter! I have been training--". Her father cut her off, gritting his teeth against each other. A dark aura loomed around him, and Nia had felt she had overstepped her bounds.

 

"Trained?". he looked at her for a second before giving a short laugh. The clear sarcasm made Nia cringe. "Trained where? You're a loose canon. You don't even know the full extent of your abilities, and the last time you tried to show me I nearly lost my other eye." Stepping towards her, his gaze softened for a split second before tucking a stray curl sticking out out of her bun before looking her dead in the eyes. "But as long as I am here, you are not going to become an Avenger. It's too dangerous. I'm not losing anymore family, and I'm sure as hell not losing my daughter. One loss was enough." Nia's bottom lip trembled, though she wasn't quite sure if it was out of disappointment or submission to her father's words. "Besides, I'll probably be gone eventually due to my line of work. Someone has the keep the Fury name alive."

 

As he left her room, she felt her spine become rigid and her veins cold. The objects around her rattled a little as she struggled to maintain calm, ignore the rush of emotions and the curses that they brought. Rolling on to her bed, she curled under the blankets until she was surrounded by darkness.

The lights flickered as a single tear rolled down her cheek and soaked the sheet beneath her.


	2. gone

_"One day, you're gonna be big."_

 

Last night had passed in a flash, and Nia had almost gotten completely over the fight with Nick. She stared at the wrist-based weapons in curiosity, sticking her bottom lip out slightly before going through the slow process of taking the tech apart. It was almost funny to her how she was fixing a  weapon that could have been hers, even if it was so simple. "Over 30,000 volts of shock...A little excessive, but at least it can be concealed." Of course, it wasn't water proof which had been noticed, and she jumped slightly as a spark erupted from weapon. She set it down cautiously before sighing, moving the gears and other junk on her desk to the floor with a loud clang. When she wasn't moping, she was tinkering, and when she wasn't tinkering, she was fixing other S.H.I.E.L.D personnel's gear. In this case, it was indefinitely Black Widow's, an easy guess due to the functionality of the weapons. 

_"I know you're scared. You are capable of destroying the world..."._

Nia pulled out a silver flask from her back pocket, taking a chug. The liquid made her throat burn, but at last it did the job of getting her to think of more simpler and happier things. "Now if I just adjust this here...". Wiping the sweat from her brow, she tried activating the devices again. She remembered the last time she had tried, taking a good ten steps back. Relieved to not have fried herself again, she placed the electroshock weapons back onto the table. Another job well done.

A boring, not in action, well done job.

She retied her hair back up, frustrated with the curls that kept getting into her eyes. Too lazy to pick up the items that had been tossed to the floor, she waved her hand, watching the items float around briefly before stacking upon the table. 

_"But you have the power of rebuilding it. You have the power to bring life and death. Only you can choose how you use them. Don't let anyone fool you--you're special."_

"I see. You're the tech savvy Fury's been bragging about."

With a jolt, Nia turned around, whatever bolts that had yet to be moved crashing down. She felt as if she had swallowed her tongue as she realized who it was. A female leaned against the doorway, cocking her head to the slide before giving her a quizzical stare. Red locks seemed to cover her intentions, body language relaxed and casual. She understood why this was the woman that was described as a man-killer. Nia finally found her voice, watching the woman's smirk grow bigger.

"I wouldn't say tech savvy. I just fix things, nothing special." Her gaze intensified as she watched the woman circle around her, grabbing her weapons and twirling them around her nimble fingers. 

"You're modest too. No wonder Fury favors you."

Nia's eyes narrowed. Something had shifted...she was hiding something. "What do you want, Natasha?".

Natasha laughed, grabbing her wrists. Nia saw the curiosity on her face as she looked at the markings climbing across her arms. She yanked her sleeves down before glaring. "Sorry. I was just curious why Fury keeps you so hidden." Turning around, Nia faced the window with a sigh. If Nick found out she had been talking to Black Widow at the dead of night, he might just kill her. 

"I wouldn't know. He's my boss, and when employees do a well job, bosses tend to speak of them. Your 'bites' should be fully functional and ready to go. I added a waterproof element so that it does not become an inconvenience to you again." Looking at the window, she saw Natasha's eyes flash as if she had figured out something, surprised to see her turn around and walk away. Hoping for silence, Nia felt her body let out a breath she hadn't realized she had been holding. 

"Nia?". Nia barely looked over her shoulder, hiding a smile. Of course she had researched over her identity, it would explain how she managed to find her. She responded nonchalantly with a small noise, still eager to have her leave.

"I just wished he had talked about you more. It's pretty sad to see a father ignore his daughter as if she was nothing."

 

Nia felt her heart pause, left alone with the words of the agent and her own growing emotions. The room felt cold.

 

**Author's Note:**

> aHHHHHH VERY NERVOUS ABOUT POSTING THIS
> 
> also i love feedback because it can get pretty lonely on here


End file.
